Scripted Chaos
by The Wolf's Lost Rose
Summary: Cloud is in trouble in the big city! How will things pan out? TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES  :'  OOC and OC


**Okay so there was this project at school where I had to create a "Play" that included a character from a game or movie, "Cloud Strife being my character of choice" and I had to make scenes play out around this character. This is the story its not real impressive, but if it gets at least one view and comment even if it's negative I will make an actual FanFic not some stupid play. ;)**

*The Wolf's Lost Rose

Act I:

Cloud: Will it ever end?

_**This phrase kept going through my mind as I scouted for any suspicious people among the busy New York streets. As I repeated this phrase in my head I started thinking about how I had gotten into the predicament that I'm in now. **_

**Three Weeks Prior**

_Young man is talking on a pay phone._

Cloud: Mom please! I'm begging you I need just a little bit of cash to keep me sustained till I settle into my new job.

Mom: Okay, okay.

_Sighs. _

Mom: I'll send you a check from your father and I Cloud. We know you'll put the money to good use son. We love you very much and we are proud of you.

Cloud: I love you to mom, tell pops that I miss him.

_Looks at watch. _

Cloud: Hey mom I got to go times almost up on the phone so yeah thanks for sending the check love you bye,

_**I hated lying, especially to my own parents. It wasn't honorable at all, it was disgusting how I had begged and pleaded but I needed the money. I was in New York! You had to have money to live there. But truth was I didn't have a job to settle into I was basically living off the streets. I was holding on to the fast paced society by a thread. I needed money and I could have gotten a job easily but I didn't want to sit at a desk all day and stare at computer screen for hours on end. I was a young blonde haired blue eyed male who had a life and didn't want a full time sit down job. I wanted to be able to be free and have the freedom to go and do things. But I ruined my chances of that happening when I got drunk and met a man named Nolan Ceres. Nolan Ceres a man of power and wealth was a nice man in a smug I don't really care kind of way, who would do a favor for his friends. Little did I know that those favors weren't free. **_

Cloud: Hey Nolan I got a question for you.?

_Man sets down bud light beer, and lets out quite drunken burp._

Nolan: Shoot away partner.

_Nolan takes another swig of beer._

Cloud: Can I borrow some money? I mean I'll pay you back of course, but I saw you letting some kid from the alleys borrow money and was wondering if you could help a friend out?

Nolan: Yeah sure why not!

_Smiles wickedly._

Nolan: You know that there is an additional fee right?

Cloud: Yeah I know that.

_Laughs_.

Cloud: By the time I get the money I will have tripled it.

_Laughs again but with arrogance._

Cloud: No need to worry.

Nolan: Trust me I don't think it's me you need to be worrying about.

_**Those words went through one ear and out the other at that moment.**__**Little did I know that that sentence was a threat and that the moment he said those words he meant every venomous syllable. The words Nolan said haunt me to this day as I lay cold and bedraggled in the alleys of New York. The place that I had dreaded so much. The alleys of New York city, now my home. The place I sleep at night , I once believed to be dishonorable. So many nights I would try to dream of better safer places but fail when I realized that reality is much stronger than a mere dream. And I would wake up to the harsh worlds punishments.**_

Act II

"_If you would like to leave a message press one. If…" _

_Cloud presses one._

Cloud: Hey Nolan thanks for letting me borrow the thousand bucks. I've already been able to get some small job offers around the city. I'll be paying you back real soon. See you around bye.

_Nolan sets down phone after listening Cloud record his message._

Nolan: That young pup doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.

_Snickers_

Nolan: So he says he will be able to pay me back in no time! Ha he doesn't know the policy's of loaning money.

_Calls two men into his office._

Nolan: I think that it is time to pay our little puppy a visit.

_Cars flash past and honk._

Cloud: Everyday it's the same thing

_Sighs disappointedly_

Cloud: Enraged taxi drivers who don't speak a lick of English and honking car horns blare on all day even into the wee hours of twilight.

?:Are you Cloud?

_Cloud stares at two men one whose bulky with a pressed suit the other skinny and lanky wearing the identical suit but its frumpy and wrinkled._

Cloud: Yes...

_Hesitates_

Cloud: Yes I am Cloud, why do you ask?

Jeff: I am Jett Fletcher and this is my partner Gunner.

_Jeff gestures smugly to Gunner _

Gunner: Sup man?

_Jeff shakes his head and look at the ground for a moment._

Jeff: Were here to talk about Nolan's extra fee for loans Cloud.

Cloud: Oh okay! So what do I owe him?

Jeff: $100,000.00

Cloud: What! that's ridiculous I only borrowed $1,000.00 that's not fair.

Gunner: Ha ha, aint that the truth, but you know what?…LIFE AINT FAIR BROTHER!

_Gunner starts laughing hysterically and then straightens up as soon as Jeff sends a glare at him._

_**I had seen shady looking people before but none as unusual as these two. These were two strange looking birds that might had been pushed out of the nest a little early.**_

Cloud: Okay so what do you two want, or I mean what does Nolan want?

Gunner: Boss wants the debt paid in full by the end of the week, and its…. Thursday right now so you might want to start the cash flow.

Cloud: What happens if I don't pay in full?

Jeff and Gunner: We come after you.

_Cloud gulps. Jeff and Gunner walk off as if nothing ever happened. Cloud whispers to himself._

Cloud: Did that really just happen to me? Am I in danger? How am I gonna get that amount of money in that period of time?

_**It had been a long time since I had cried but it seemed okay to cry at the moment possibly knowing that I might die at the end of the week cause I borrowed some money. That night I realized that money isn't everything. All money brings is pain, suffering, crimes, debt, and chaos.**_

_Next morning._

_Cloud yawns as he is awakened by the sound of moving ruble in a nearby garbage bin._

Cloud: Stupid cats.

_Loud cry/shout._

Cloud: What the heck!

_Cloud goes to see what made the noise, and is surprised to see a familiar looking girl. Startled the girl raises her fists and tries to roundhouse kick him missing Cloud by a hair. Cloud stares at the skinny dark haired girl in shock and confusion._

Cloud: Arya?

?:! How do you know my name?

Cloud: Arya it is you! It's me Cloud. Remember me from a long time ago! We went to high school together!

Arya: Cloud! I can't believe it! How did you end up here? You had so much going for you back home.

Cloud: I quite school trying to make it big in New York and here I am living in alley ways and getting watched by lone sharks.

Arya: Did you say lone sharks?

Cloud: Yeah. Why?

Arya: There bad news don't ever get into trouble with them they will take everything from you.

Cloud: Oh ok, well ill be sure to watch out for that.

Arya: By the way I don't go by Arya anymore. It's Rift.

Cloud: Rift? Why is that?

Rift: That's the reason I'm here in New York….. I created a rift between my family causing trouble and annoying them so I named myself Rift.

Cloud: Oh I'm sorry to here that.

Rift: Its okay that name kind of let me start over. Ha ha it's kind of nice.

Cloud: I guess. So how did you learn that move that almost crushed my face? Ha Ha.

Rift: Ha Ha Ha! Sorry about that I guess when you're a cute girl in the alley ways of New York you pick up a few things.

Cloud: Ah I see…

_In a shack near a rundown car dealership._

Nolan: Times almost up. I hope he pays on time.

_Laughs _

Gunner: Come on man. Give him some time he's young and new to the game. I don't want to kill fresh young blood.

Nolan: Hmph. Fine I'll do it myself when the time comes.

_The day Cloud had been dreading arrived quickly, leaving him fearing for his life the days he didn't repay the loan._

Nolan: I guess the pup didn't have the dough. Ha ha. And since you two wont staighten this out ill do it myself.

_Gunner looked at his boss in shock_

Gunner: You can't just ruin a young life it's not fair you gave him less then a month to rack up that money.

Nolan: Exactly!

_Nolan walks out of the secret building heading out with a gun and coat._

_In an alley somewhere._

Cloud: Rift it's not safe here anymore there bound to be coming after me soon.

Rift: I don't care I'm here with you till the end were friends.

Cloud: Exactly my point. I don't want to lose you.

Nolan: How sweet the young pup has fallen into puppy love. How ironic.

Rift: Leave him alone. It's not fair to make a man pay that much in in such a short amount of time. Let him go unharmed.

Nolan: Okay.

BANG!

A bullet whizzed through the air hitting Rift in the chest making her collapse into Cloud's arms.

Nolan: This is your punishment. Maybe next time you'll be smarter about your acquaintances.

_Cloud never forgot what Nolan had done to his friend, but he had to leave the city. It's memories were to fresh and sad. He never went back to New York again._

**_ FIN_**

**_Please Review and Comment!_**


End file.
